Apocalyptica and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by xEchoxOfxAxHeartbeatx
Summary: Apocalyptica and Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rasputina Luna Twilight and I used to be a punk b/c my parents were hippies and I listened to Greenday and Fall Out

My name is Rasputina Luna Twilight and I used to be a punk b/c my parents were hippies and I listened to Greenday and Fall Out Boy but then my bf Seth turned me into a gawth, lol. He got me to listen to goth and metal like Metallica, Dragonfrace, Neal Diamond, Rammestine, and Apoclaplytpia. I shop at Hot Topic and I wear all black but I wear some bright colors too and I am a Satanist and I also believe in a moon goddess which makes me Pagan except I'm goth but I still think Stan is one hot, sexy motherfcker. Anyway, I wear lime green, bright blue, and hot pink w/ my black clothes b/c I want to respect my punknicity. And I'm in a band called Gawfnugs and I sing and play guitar just like Lars Ulrich from the Beatles. I have dyed-black hair that reaches my ss and I also have pale skin and shockingly green eyes with slit pupils that sometimes make me look like a cat so my frends call me Sexy Kitty even though I'm gothic. I was born in Finlandia and I spek Findlish, Japanese, English, and Frensch. My best frend is Katrïna Noëlle Fagerstrom. She has almost-white blond hair that is as long as mine and our hair is perfectly straight but she has bright red eyes and she is rly pretty.

We were at an Apooklaptica concert in Helsinki and we were rockin out as Goths and Ericca Topinnin saw us and started playin his violin sexily and gothically. Katrïna and I had violet orkut (dat's Finlish for orgasms) so we collapses to the ground and everyone was in shark so Eicca and Pretty jumped off the stage to give us mouth-to-mouth recession. Prettu gave me it and Eicca gave it to Katrïna and then we sat up abruptly and gasped and breathed heavenly as we caught our breasts.

"Hi I'm Pertty Kivlako," said the black-haried Finnish gothic violinist sexily. He was really sexy.

Ericca introduced himself to Kat by saying, "Hi I'm Eicca Topinnen."

We were all rat so then Ericca and Perttu walked back onstage and played hot goth songs for us. I kept making eye contact with Perttu (my savior) and he smiled darkily and mysteriously b/c he was a goth like me.

Katrïna was so exited that Eicca was looking at her tooo so she almost fainted again. I didn't want to screw up the concert so I told her that I would stop being her friend if she fainted. That stopped her.

After the concert Kat and I walked out of the venue and we were walking to my car and Eicca and Perttu ran up to us.

"Hey," they said at the same time in their gothic voices.

"Uh, hey," we said back, trying not to seem interested even though they were hawt as hell.

"What is your name?" Perttu asked me sexily.

"Rasputina Luna Twilight," I replied in Findlish.

"Oh so you speak Finch," he replied also in the Finished language.

Even Eicca asked cat her name and she told him and so we all talked in Finnish until I saw Pretty put on his goth hat for the first time since the beginning of the concert and I got really honky and I blushed. He seen and then took me aside and romantically kissed me and we made out b/c he was rly hat. I even sawed Ericca and Kat make out sexily several feed away.

"Wait I cannot do this." I pushed Perttu away. "I have a bf name Seth."

But Perttu didn't care. "Does he speak German, Finnish, English, Japanese, _and_ Frenh liek I do?" he competed in Finish.

"He plays lead guitar in my band and he speaks English and American." I did not want Perttu to feel bad but I _did_ have a bf already and I wasn't a slit so I didn't want to cheat on him.

Then Perttu held my face w/ his gentle musician hands. "But I want you." I looked into his bright green eyes with black eyeliner around them and signed beautifully.

"Well I hardly snow you," I sayed finally, using English so he could get the point.

Perttu then looked super mad but then his face softened and he sayed, "Rasputina"—I gosped as he knew my name—"I truly care about you and if yer bf has a probly w/ that then he can go to hell." I gosped again—louder this time—because of what this gothic hunk had said. But I nude that he really loafed me b/c he told me himself even though he's a rockstar. Still, I just couldn't bring myself to tell him that I cared about him cuz of my dark past so I couldn't easily establish personal relationships.

"When you are ready you can say this back but for now Rasputina Luna Twilight I am telling you… _I love you_."


	2. Chapter 2

A long silecne parsed that was borken by Ericca and Kat cumming over to say hi.

"Hey Kat" i said as i looked at her black tube top and black miniskirt and goth makeup and white-blond hair. I could tell that she and Ericca had been making out b/c of the messiness of her looks.

"Sexy Kitty...guess what!!"

"WHAT!" i said excitedly and perpilly (so Perttu gave me a weird look but i ignored it).

Kat stuck her hand in the air and som ething shiny flashed on her fing it was a RING!

"Eicca porpoised to meh! I'll now be Katrina Noel Topinine" she peeked Eicca gothicly and smiled. I was happy but i soon becamed forlorn as i rembered my dark past that stopped me from geing Pretty's gf.

"I'm happy for u Kat" i said happily even do i was viry depessed.

"Whan's the wedding??" pertty asked sexily as he adjustest his goth helmet. he also smiled sexily and my legs turned to cello. i think he was tring to charm me so i could admit mah luv for him but i wouldn't give him the satisfaction dat it was working so i put an angry face and waited for an anser out of Eicca and Kat.

THey dint now so Prettu and I said "ok" at the same time. THere was nother silence.

"what do we do now?"

"well this was our last concert so we're going home now" stated Eicca as he started head banging tgo the melodic sound of his own voice.

Perttu niudged meh surrpetiosly and sexily and mysteriously. "wanna go to my place?"

I shurgged and decided i had nothing better to do and i trusted this older man who wanted to seduce me because i knew he wouldn't pull anuything crepy.

"Kat do u need a ride home" I asked my bff Kat.

"Uh" she said and then looked to Eicca, "accually he's bringing me to his houze."

"Ok" i smirked knowingly.

Perttu wanted me to follow him to his car to go to his house so i did.

His house was super huge and goth and satanic and I instantly ovlated at how ramonteic and vampiric it looked. Then I remeembread Seth and my tummeh flip-flooped threatingly of miscarriage of forboding of toookage from.

He was standing by my car as I got out and he helped me out gentlemanly. I blushed and we walked up the winding path to his mansion. THen perttu stopped and Looked at the cloudless night sky. I did too. It was so beautiful. We were standing there for a long tame so I started daydreaming about dancing on the stars as a vampire princess. My thoughts were interrupted when Perttu kissed me.

but i pushed him back "NO I HAVE BF REMEBER"? I said and my boobs accidently jiggled out of my blood red skimpy tank top. I was so ambrassed so I quick scooped them back up into my bra and dashed to my blood red mercedes. I was close to crying blood tears but Perttu comforted me. He didnt say anything as he took me to his house again. I was so happy w/ Perttu because he was so sensitive unlake seth who would have barbbed my breads and rap me. Perttu must have been thinking along dose laines because he sayed "did ur bf ever Hurt you?"

s voice was seriose and caring but i wasn't ready to answer. He read my silence as an ansar and didnt say anything and we entered his house.

It was super clean and very goth it was really black too and the rug was blood red. i wanted to live in house so bad.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" he asked in engrish.

"A beer please" I replied in a sexy gothic voice even though I wadnot supposed to drink beer.

"IM NOT GIVING U ALCOHOL U R TOO YOUNG" he shutted madly.

"What!" i shrieked using my vampire voice.

"I'm 21 goddamned yerds old!" but Perttu shooked his head.

"You are not!" I wanted to kill him for being so presamptuious. I did not liek being able to read as easy as a booki and I was not used to et.

"THen why would you make out w/ someone who is two young two drink beer!!" cried Rasputina aka me. "YOU PERVERTED SICKO" but then Pretty shook his head and laughed sexily. BUt i know I had one because he walked out of the ktichen wiff tooo beers. I drunked the one he handed me and I kept drinking more and more until had 8 beers. But i wasn't durnk or even buzzed.

"Perttu what is wrong with this beer its not gettng me drunk"

He pointed out that it was non alcoholic beer i should have been mad but i looked at his sexy face and i saw how delicious his porcelain visage was... he knewed i was checking out his sexiness so he ripped off his shirt and we were going to do it but den i started having second thoughts b/c of my bf. he notice that i stopped taking my clothes auf and asked what wuz wrong.

I was going to say something about my bf sseth but thsi guy wuz liek "Screw your beoyfrined! wait dont because he sux cawk!!1 Ferget dat asshole you should be w/ me."

But my drak and mysteroius past caught up w/ me and I couldn't bear it.

"I dint even call my 'rents to tell them where I am at" i declared in Cantonese.

"Call them! say you are spending the night at Katrina NOelle Fagerstrom's house!!"

I did just that and I knew I wanted to stay w/ Pertttu and be in his vampire house.

We talked romantically and I got hungry so we had pizza and ate them while playing video games until 13 o clock in the morning (lol as in lucky numba 13).

But then I was tired so I had to sleep somewhere but den dis violinst said THAT IM SLEEPING W/ HIM OR ELSE ON A COUCH OR ON A FLOOR. i was so shock that i gay was staring at the floor with wide eyes. I was tentacle about sleeping in the same bed as this 40 year old rockstar but i knew i cdoould trust him complately.

We snuggled randomly in bed and we talked and purred to each udder in FInnish and rapid Japanese. I told him my lief story but he stopped. me.

"I am confessed I donot understant you that fantastic" he interrupted with his horrible and crappy and shitty Japanee language.

I smirked thinking he wouldnt see it thru teh darkness of da blanketz BUT I WAS WRONGE... so he hugged me so i was glad dat i dint have a secret penis liek my Aunt Heidi who had herpes and a secret penis. but then i told him to stop molestating me and he did.

Pertty was sexily intrigued by my lief story and I was happy he didnt think i was a freak.

"So can you show me"? he axed whisperingly and curiously with a fiery excrement in his eyes. So i opened his mouth so he could see my vampire teef.

so he asked me to make him a vampire and i wans't so sure. but then he asked me out of da blue to be his bf so i said yes and then i made him a vmapire. 


End file.
